Upon a Rainy Day
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Yugi comes home one rainy day from school, not feeling too well. Yami helps him feel at ease. Fluff! Y/YY


**_; I feel weird. YamiXYugi is my very first yaoi pairing preference… ever. Soo, congratulations to me? Hahaha. Anyways, here's a cute little oneshot I thought of. It's been raining here the past few days, so this just came to mind. Enjoy! OH, also, don't be alarmed if some people seem out of character or I screw up with names or whatever. I think I've read enough fanfiction to get the jist of things, but although Yugioh is my childhood anime, I'm just now starting to catch up on it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I think I'd die of happiness if I owned Yugioh, but sadly, I do not.**

The day was filled with the intoxicating scent of fresh rain water. Yami stood outside the game shop with a black tank top and blue skinny jeans and slippers, extending a hand out in front of him, palm facing up. A tiny drip made contact with his skin from the heavens. In just a matter of moments, millions more of these drops found their way down to Earth. Yami shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned in the doorway (for the shop today was closed), and sighing heavily through his nose. Yugi would be home from school soon, and his little light already wasn't feeling too well, deeply concerning his dark half. Yami wanted to be there for his aibou when he came around to check instantly how he was feeling. Of course, he could just wait inside for him… Yami sighed once more. He _was_ kind of getting drenched, and a little cold… today was not the most fabulous day to wear a tank top.

Yami looked over to the crowded street one last time just in case the boy was in view, but there wasn't a single glimpse of red-spiked hair identical to his own. Yami opened the door and resumed his previous position just a little over a half an hour ago—sprawled out on the couch.

Yami floated upstairs to the living room, where a large TV sat, waiting to suck Yami's eyes into its "virtual world", as Yami decided to call it. Yugi had laughed and said a "virtual world" was a computer game. But Yami being Yami, he was stubborn and said he would call it whatever he wanted. The boy had also taught the taller how a strange device called a 'remote' worked for television. Yami thought instead saying chants out loud would bring the television to life like they would do in Egypt to summon dual monsters in a dueling game, but became more frustrated when Yugi sweat-dropped and said that wasn't how it worked. Rubbish!

Turns out, much to his disappointment, he was again wrong, and Yugi was right. They ought to have jars for every time the other aibou was right and the one who was wrong would have to slip in a coin.

Yami narrowed his eyes at the remote and searched amongst the numerous buttons for the one that said "power" on it. Once the big red button was successfully found in the top left corner, he pressed his thumb down upon it and before the screen even came on, Yami only heard talking coming from the speakers. _Loud_ talking. Yami quickly covered his ears with his palms and cringed, then searched frantically on the remote for the button that reduced volume. Once that too was found, Yami was able to relax into the cushions, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. Good thing Yugi's grandfather was out for most of today, otherwise Yami surely would have been in for a scolding and a wooden sword towering over his head.

"I'm home!" A bit of a weaker-than-usual voice called from downstairs. Yami instantly recognized the voice—it attempted to be chirpy, but it was a bit raspy. It could be none other than his aibou, Yugi.

Yami instantly switched off the TV with the incredible "power" button and glided down the stairs to greet his little light. Yugi's appearance caused a sharp intake of breath from the taller. His violet eyes were heavy and tired, rain water covering every bit of exposed skin. His spiked hair drooped a little as well as his entire posture from the weight of the water soaking his clothes and backpack clean through. He wrapped his arms around himself from lack of warmth, standing and gazing miserably at his darker form. Not to mention, his face was flushed with fever.

"Yami, I don't feel so good," he mumbled, rubbing his nose and attempting to stifle a sneeze, which was merciless and eventually escaped after a few moments, making the boy groan.

Yami said nothing in reply, but took quick strides to the nearby closet and retrieved a towel. He returned with the cloth in his grip and moved in front of Yugi, draping it over his head and rubbing it in his hair, concern for his aibou's well being written in his face. Yugi watched him the entire time, only the force of the towel rubbing in his red cheeks causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. The taller smiled gently, taking notice of how childlike his light seemed when he appeared to him like this.

"Why didn't you come home earlier? You probably needed to rest if you felt so ill," he said softly.

"I couldn't miss my other classes… I had homework I wanted to turn in. I didn't want it to be late," Yugi whined in reply.

Yami chuckled a little, proud of his little one for being so on top of his schoolwork, not to mention his motivation to be a good student was quite admirable.

"I do admire you for that, aibou," he said, rubbing the last traces of rain from Yugi's nose and chin, "but you should consider your health always being your first and highest priority. I know your grandfather, especially, is expecting your grades to be good all the time, but not everyone is perfect. I would have explained to him what happened. Next time, please do come home if you feel this bad and let me take care of you," Yami said, his calm voice laced with deep concern.

Yugi smiled weakly at his other half's compassion and selflessness. He nodded slightly, earning a smile of trust from the taller teen.

"You should go change out of your wet clothes, otherwise you'll feel worse than you already do. I'll make you something warm," Yami advised, removing the towel from Yugi's hair and smiling wider at the sight of how fluffy it was now. He reached up a hand to the boy's head and pat him, then made his way to the kitchen.

Yugi sighed and trudged up the stairs to his room, his wet clothes causing him to lag a bit. Once inside his room, he wasted no time and stripped off the sticky layers of clothing and replaced them with a sweat jacket and some light pants and thick, warm socks. He then crossed the hall to the bathroom and fixed his fuzzed hair to look how it did that morning. Satisfied, he left the bathroom and was just about to take his first step down the stairs when suddenly a feeling of nausea stroke him in the gut and an excruciatingly painful headache caused him to black out and unconsciously fall forward with the pull of gravity.

Yami was busy working on a tomato soup—a recipe Yugi had taught him which was his favorite on his sick days—when suddenly a stream of _BOOMS _caused him to jump and his heart stopped momentarily. He swiftly turned off the burner and ran out of the kitchen, turned a corner, and there at the bottom of the steps lie Yugi, whom had fallen head first down the stairs, his face now planted against the carpet. A low, muffled groan was heard from his weak form. Yami flew to the boy's side and cradled his fragile body in his arms, turning him over. He was able to breathe again, and with relief. There was no blood and no sign of broken or twisted bones, but a single bruise covered his aibou's once-flawless cheek. Yugi's eyes opened halfway to gaze tiredly at Yami. Yami was unsure what to say for a moment, until Yugi suddenly hissed and gripped his forehead and his stomach with his hands. Yami's brows furrowed deeply: his light was in pain. The teen lifted up the smaller teen in his arms, bridle-style, and walked to the couch, slowly lowering him onto its soft cushions.

"This soup is done. When you eat some of it, I'll give you some Tylenol. Tylenol on an empty stomach will only make things worse," Yami murmured. Yugi closed his eyes and nodded slightly. Yami felt his forehead with the back of his head, only to have it retreat. Yugi was _burning_.

The ex-pharaoh moved quickly to the kitchen and, as fast as possible, he poured some soup into a small bowl and presented it to the smaller.

Yugi had his face buried in the pillows. He glanced at the bowl in Yami's hand and groaned once more, hiding his face in the pillows again. "Do I _have_ to eat it?" He complained, his voice muffled.

"If you want to get better, yes," Yami replied sternly. "Otherwise I _will _force-feed it to you." The darker one sat on the edge of the couch next to Yugi's form, which had unconsciously curled up into a ball.

Yugi sighed heavily and lifted his head and sat up next to Yami. They were so close, their legs were touching, but this closeness was quite reassuring to Yugi. And somehow, Yami's presence so near made the pain be a little more at ease. He gratefully took the bowl from Yami's hand and began downing the soup. Yami watched him with seriousness, making sure he ate every last drop. Yugi glanced at him and noticed this, a little more color than he already had tainting his cheeks. "Um… you're kind of intimidating watching me like that."

Yami's face softened and he suddenly laughed, ruffling Yugi's hair again, much to the boy's dismay. "I'm sorry, aibou. I won't breathe down your neck. But are you feeling better at all?"

"Yeah… I am. I don't think the Tylenol is necessary. Thank you, Yami," Yugi smiled, closing his arms around the taller's neck into a gentle hug. Yami returned his affectionate gesture, patting his head. 

"You're very welcome, my aibou. But please explain… what happened for a moment there?" 

"Oh, I just tripped is all," Yugi waved his hand reassuringly at him when they parted. "Don't worry, I'm okay. A little bruise isn't going to ruin me," he smiled and lowered the bowl to the floor. He stood and extended his arms out to his sides in front of Yami to prove his point. "See? I'm fine!" 

Yami stared at him for a long moment, then shut his eyes and lowered his gaze, smiling. "I'm very relieved to see, aibou."

"In fact, my sickness seems almost completely gone… how is that?" Yugi pat himself on his chest, then his stomach, and then his forehead. "I don't feel any pain! It must have been some of your magic rubbing off on me!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

Yami lifted his gaze to meet Yugi's deep, violet orbs, still smiling. He pressed his palms on the couch and stood, meeting the boy in front of him. He took him by the cheeks, careful of the bruise, and brought his lips to his forehead—temperature completely normal now—planting a sweet, gentle kiss right between his brows, then murmured softly, "maybe."

**Wow. This turned out to be longer than I expected it would be! Hahahaha. Well anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Reviews? ^_^**


End file.
